


You Won't Be Alone Tonight

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Boyfriends, Cute, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Flower Child Gerard, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pastel Gerard Way, Punk Frank Iero, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Frank Iero, gayyyyyy, geealicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard were in love, right? Gerard was scared though. Scared that Frank wouldn't want him anymore. So he decided to do something about it. </p>
<p>((a follow up fic, inspiration credit in the beginning notes))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Be Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geealicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geealicious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Like Your Dirty Little Drug (And You Never Get Enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564704) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Heya!! This fic was inspired by geealicious 's work I'm Like Your Dirty Little Drug (And You Never Get Enough),,, this is basically a followup that ended up being a lot longer than intended??? You technically don't have to read the original for it to make sense,, but I would suggest it to get some background, and also just because it's fucking awesome,, I hope you like it!! (again, I'm sorry this is so drawn out ugh I just got too "in the zone" when I started lmao)

Frank and Gerard had even dating for two months when he found it. He had been looking through Gerard's desk, leafing through tons of papers and sketchbooks, trying to find a sheet of scratch paper to work out his math problems on. He wanted to finish the weekend homework quickly so that he could spend all his time with his boyfriend. But then he stumbled upon a certain notebook if Gerard's. One he wasn't supposed to find. It was titled "If I Was Prettier" and it made something in Frank's heart clench.

 

He opened the book and it was filled with drawings of Gerard with little side annotations. Except none of them were Frank's Gerard. They were all skinny, curvy, some even female. This was where Gerard erased all his "flaws" - all the things that made him cute and unique. Next to each drawing was a list of things that he hated about himself, and a little piece of Frank broke upon reading them. All the things he loved about Gerard were all the things Gerard hated. His tiny teeth, honking laugh, his extra chub, his long black hair, his little pixie nose, everything.

 

Frank was just about to put the notebook back when he heard a bag of chips fall to the floor. Gerard had been upstairs getting snacks, leaving Frank alone in the basement. When he came back down, he was horrified that Frank had found his notebook. He dropped what was in his arms and just stood there, a pained expression on his face.

 

"Gee..." Frank said, standing up and walking in front of him. "Babe, why don't you think you're pretty? You're - you're the most beautiful boy I've ever met!" he exclaimed. Frank was absolutely shocked by the fact that Gerard didn't think he was as amazing as Frank did.

 

"I'm - I - You read my notebook, you know why," Gerard responded quietly. "I'm just not. I'm fat and ugly and... and I don't deserve you," he choked out, starting to sniffle and quickly wiped away the forming tears. Fuck, he can't believe Frank was seeing him like this.

 

"Gerard," Frank started firmly, "you are amazing and I wouldn't trade you for anything else. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm so lucky to have you, babe." It was stunning how completely and utterly honest Frank was being. His punk rock, bad-boy boyfriend was being lush with compliments, tell Gerard just how gorgeous he thought he was. It was so endearing. This was a side of Frank only he got to see and it made his heart melt.

 

"I just... Thank you, Frankie, but I just don't feel pretty. I never really have," Gerard admitted.

 

Frank lifted up his chin so he wasn't staring at the floor anymore. "That's just 'cause no one's ever tried to make you feel like it." And with that he cupped his cheek and brought him in for a tender kiss. It was sweet, Gerard tasting of coffee and mint and Frank tasting like cigarettes and something fruity. It was a weird combination, but they loved it. They kept it chaste, just a small movement of lips on lips.

 

Gerard broke away and rested his forehead on Frank's. "Frankie?" he asked.

 

"Hm? What is it, Gee?"

 

Gerard's cheeks heated up and he subconsciously starts wringing the hem if his skirt in his hands. "Can you make me feel pretty?"

 

Frank nearly choked on air. "Gee - I mean, what I think doesn't matter, you beautiful no matter wha-"

 

"Please?" Gerard cut him off, moving closer so that their chests were flush. He was never one to initiate anything, only kisses or holding hands, so this was all very new for Frank, the one who normally grabbed Gerard's ass in public. What could he say? A man (boy) had his needs.

 

"Okay, babe," Frank complied, because he honestly didn't need a lot of convincing to fuck his boyfriend. With that, he held onto Gerard's cheek and brought the other hand to his hair, tangling his fist in the jet-black locks, and kissed him, immediately asking - no, demanding - for entrance to his mouth with his tongue and a small bite to his lower lip. Gerard opened up and moaned at the feeling of Frank exploring his mouth with such zeal. Fireworks started shooting in his belly and apparently Frank felt the same way, because he groaned and moved them towards the bed, shoving Gerard down and climbing on top of him.

 

He pushed his hair out of his face and grinned down at his lover. "Gonna prep you, babe," he said, already searching in Gerard's nightstand where he knew the lube and condoms were kept. He let out a little "Aha!" in triumph when he found them and turned back to the beautiful boy below him. He gave placed the supplies on the sheets beside them and gave him a quick kiss and proceeded to lift his shirt off, Gerard following suit. Frank now had a little flame that said "hope" below it above his left nipple added to his growing tattoo collection, and Gerard loved it. He loved all of Frank's tattoos. However, thoughts of tattoos escaped when Frank started to slide Gerard's skirt down to his ankles then off completely, leaving him in a pair of baby blue laced panties and nothing else. Gerard immediately felt self conscious. Sure, he had been naked with Frank tons of times when they've had sex, but he always felt gross about his body beforehand. Where Gerard had fat, Frank had toned muscle, and while he had no resentment towards Frank, it still made him feel like he wasn't enough.

 

Frank seemed to know what he was thinking and just said, "Shut up, you're so fucking pretty," even though Gerard didn't actually say anything. He then went to work on his belt, opening it and sliding it out of the loops then tossing it to the floor. He stood up for a moment so he could unbutton his jeans and take them off along with his boxers. He was standing naked and it amazed Gerard every time for some reason. Frank then got back on the bed and situated himself in between Gerard's legs, popping open the bottle of lube and coating three fingers, all the while bending over so he could fake the hem of Gerard's underwear in his teeth - his fucking teeth - and pull them down to his knees, making Gerard shiver in delight. He used his clean hand to pull them off the rest of the way and told Gerard to spread his legs. He obeyed and Frank circled one slick finger around his hole before pressing in. He slid in all the way then came back out, then back in, and back out. Soon he added a second finger. At first it felt a little uncomfortable for Gerard, but it quickly started to feel really good.

 

Eventually, there were three skilled fingers moving around inside him, turning and beckoning in just the right way to make Gerard gasp and squirm. When they were pulled out, he whined, but only until he saw Frank tear open the condom package.

 

"Wait," Gerard said, and Frank raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanna..." he trailed off but Frank got the message and smirked at him, handing him the condom and lube and gesturing in a "go ahead" way. Gerard blushed but took the rubber, sliding it carefully over Frank's erection. He then opened the lube and poured some onto his cock. He closed the bottle and tossed it to the side and wrapped his hand around Frank, pumping him a few times to spread the lube. His head was tilted back a little, mouth hanging open in a quiet moan. Gerard took his and away and wiped it on the sheets that he should really clean but was too lazy.

 

He yelped in surprise when Frank suddenly flipped them over so that Gerard was straddling him. "Want you to ride me," he explained and Gerard bit his lip, blushing a bit, nervous about being so on display, but he nodded and shuffled up a bit so that he could line Frank up with his entrance and slowly sink down on him. He groaned at the feeling of being so full of his boyfriend and started lifting himself up and down, bouncing in Frank's lap. Frank rested his head on the pillow and let out a guttural moan from deep within his chest. One of Gerard's favorite parts of having sex with Frank was hearing the noises he would make. They were all so rough and deep and unbelievably sexy and they always turned him on even more.

 

He continued his pace for a while, but on one downward motion, he found his prostate and carried out loudly, "Oh fuck! Shit, right there!" Gerard's moans picked up, along with his movements. Everything was increased in speed and Frank kept telling him how amazing and sexy and gorgeous he was and Gerard just couldn't take it, he had to touch himself. So, he reached a hand down to stroke his cock, but Frank pulled his wrist away, replacing it with his own and pumping him I'm time with his vigorous bouncing.

 

"Wanna make you feel good. Feel pretty, Gee," Frank grunted. Gerard mewled, satisfied with the new friction and the pleasure it gave him. It all brought him closer and closer to orgasm and soon enough, he was spurting hot white stripes of cum onto his belly and Frank's chest. He moaned loudly, head thrown back and eyebrows furrowed. When he was done, Frank was bucking up wildly, trying to reach his own climax. Gerard resumed the up and down motions, whimpering at his over sensitivity, the too-much-not-enough feeling. Frank was panting and sweating, hips becoming sloppy, until Gerard spoke.

 

"Come on Frankie, make me yours." With that, Frank came, shooting inside the condom and choking on his groan. They both relaxed all their muscles, Gerard collapsing onto the sticky mess he made on Frank. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized. Frank kissed his nose.

 

"It's okay,"  he giggled. He slid himself out of Gerard, the raven-haired boy huffing at the newfound emptiness, and took the condom off, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan. "Score," he murmured sleepily and this time it was Gerard turn to laugh. This made Frank smile and soon they were both just grinning like idiots until Frank decided to smack Gerard's ass, which made Gerard's face heat up with a modified expression on his face.

 

"Frankie!" he exclaimed.

 

"Dude I just had my dick in there and you're acting scandalized now?" Frank laughed at him.

 

"Shut up," Gerard mumbled, nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

 

"Hey, Gee?"

 

"What?"

 

"I love you, ya know that?"

 

"I - really?" Gerard asked incredulously.

 

"Yup," he confirmed. "Have for a while, just too scared to say it, and I know it's cliché to say it after sex, but I really do and I wanna make sure you know that. I don't care that you're chubby, or refuse to wash your hair. You're beautiful and mine, and I couldn't ask for more."

 

"Yours," Gerard said tiredly.

 

Moments later it was silent until, "Frank?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you too," he said and they both fell asleep happily.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

School had always been hell for Frank, it still was, but it had gotten much better since he'd started dating Frank, not just because he'd been happier, which he eefinitely had, but also because people left him alone for the most part now. Everyone new that he was Frank's, and since they'd been together for more than a couple weeks, they all knew that if they messed with him, there'd be hell to pay in the form of a tiny ball of death (Frank).

 

There was still the occasional muttered "tranny" or "fag" but it didn't bother Gerard too much. Frank, on the other hand, got livid anytime anyone tried to insult his boyfriend. He was very possessive and very protective. It was quite touching, if Gerard was honest, not to mention hot, when Frank would shove someone up against a locker and tell them to fuck off.

 

Frank had also joined Gerard's lunch group, bringing along Lyndsey, Jimmy, and Pete. They all melded together very well and everyone seemed to enjoy each other's company. Gerard loved that everyone got along, it made him really happy to see his and his boyfriend's friends all happy and laughing together.

 

As Frank and Gerard strode into lunch, Frank with his arm wrapped around Gerard's waist, their friends greeted them and they all walked to their table together.

 

"So, how were you guys's weekends?" Lyndsey asked. Gerard turned the shade of pink of the roses he wore in his hair today, while Frank just displayed a smug grin. A chorus of "eewww"s rose from their friends and Frank shrugged while Gerard tried to disappear behind his hands.

 

"You asked," Frank stated simply.

 

"Yeah, ok well, I had a wonderful weekend, I went down to my girlfriend's place and we went to a concert," Jimmy said, changing the subject. Chantal was Jimmy girlfriend who lived out of state, but they made the long distance work and we're cute as can be.

 

"Aw that's awesome dude!" Gabe said, congratulating his new friend. They all went on chatting when Frank turned to Gerard.

 

"So there's this party I was invited to by a guy I know, and he said you could come if you wanted," Frank mentioned, silently hoping Gerard would say yes. He hadn't seen his friend in a while - he was older and went to college, his name was Andy - but he'd still rather go with his boyfriend.

 

"I... I don't know Frankie, it's not really my scene, ya know?" Gerard said, feeling a little guilty that he wouldn't be with Frank.

 

"Yeah, I gotcha, but if you change your mind, I'll give you the address and just tell me. It's ok if you don't want to, I understand you don't feel very comfortable in those situations," Frank comforted him, kissing his cheek.

 

"Ahem, no PDA," a teacher behind them said. Frank flipped her off when her back was turned.

 

The rest of the day, Gerard felt a little down. He knew Frank had friends that Gerard didn't know, but it still made him anxious and sad. He wanted to be there with him, but it just wasn't really his place at the kind of party. He knew there would be the people that bullied him, and even though Frank would be there to protect him, he'd rather not go, and just hang out with his boyfriend afterwards.

 

As the week went on and the party got closer, Gerard got even more nervous. He kept having thoughts of Frank hooking up with someone else while he was drunk, even though he knew frank wasn't like that. Frank loved him.

 

~~~~

 

Frank was at Andy's party, a beer in hand, talking to some people he didn't know and didn't really care about. He missed Gerard. This wasn't nearly as much fun as it would be with him there.

 

He found himself getting tipsy, so he put down his drink on a nearby counter. He didn't really feel like getting shit-faced tonight - he would be hanging out with Gerard after this.

 

That's when Janine decided to show up - Frank's last booty-call before he started dating Gerard. Frank didn't see her weaving her way through people, towards him, until she was right in front of him, practically shoving her tits in his face. Now, while Janine was pretty, he had no intention of getting with her, but Janine didn't seem to understand that, so she started talking with him.

 

"Hiya, Frankie,' Janine said, obviously buzzed.

 

"Hey," he replied stoicly.

 

"So, I was wondering if after this, you like to go back to mine and have some fun? Remember all the fun we used to have, Frankie?" she asked and began to trail a finger down Frank's chest.

 

"Janine, no," he said, stopping her hand's descent. "I'm with Gerard, you know that." Frank was starting to get agitated. He was not in the mood for this. He wanted to get Janine to shut up so he could leave and get back to Gerard. You know, his boyfriend. The guys he loves. The guy who is not Janine.

 

"Ugh," she scoffed. "Why are you even dating him? You don't date Frank, you fuck. And why him of all people? He's just a fat tranny loser," she said, not realizing just how far she had gone.

 

"I think you should shut your mouth and stop insulting my boyfriend," Frank gritted out through his teeth.

 

"Since when do you even like boys? I bet you've forgotten what it feels like to be with a woman," she purred, getting closer and closer.

 

"Stop," he commanded, but she didn't listen, and then she was kissing him. He struggled, but she held on to him tight, and he didn't want to hurt her, even if she was being a class-A bitch. He got fed up quickly though, and shoved her off of him.

 

"What the fuck?!" He almost yelled. "I told you I was with Gerard and you just forced yourself onto me!"

 

"Come on, Frankie, just let loose a little," she said, moving her hand down to try and palm at his crotch. He slapped her hand away and left, deciding to leave and get rid of the taste of her mouth. Only he turned around did he see the head of black hair running out the door. Gerard, he thought. Oh shit!

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard had gotten bored. He tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't think about Frank, but it wasn't working. He just knew there would be pretty girls. Prettier than him. Girls Frank would actually want. He shook himself of the thought. Frank loved him. He had told him that.   
  
He busied himself with cleaning his room for once, deciding to at least be productive. He quickly got fed up with it though. He texted Frankie a quick "I'm on my way" and headed outside to the car. He got in and prepared himself, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. He could do this. It was just a party.

 

He plugged the address into his phone's GPS and started driving. He got there fairly quickly and, yup, that was a party. All the lights were on, he could feel the bass of the music from in his car, and there were drunken teenagers on the lawn.

 

He stepped out of the car and made his way towards the front door. Spotting Frank would be pretty easy - his red and black hair always stood out. He wove his way through people, dodging falling drinks and shielding himself from misplaced elbows.

 

Finally he found his boyfriend. He was standing by some girl - Janine, he though on closer inspection. He started towards them and was about to yell out a "Frankie!" but stopped when the scene before him unfolded. They started kissing. Janine had leaned forward and practically attack his boyfriend's mouth. His Frankie.

 

Gerard stood there in shock for a moment, not being able to see Frank's struggle from this angle. They stopped kissing and that's when he snapped out of it and ran out, trying not to run into people while also trying to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible.

 

The cool air of the night hot him like a wall, but he kept running, all the way towards his car. He heard a "Gerard!" yelled behind him, but he didn't dare look back. He got in his car and drove off. How could Frank do this. He loved him.

 

Right?

 

~~~~

 

Frank stood on the pavement as regret crawled up his spine and wrapped itself around his stomach, clenching his insides painfully. He shouldn't have talked to Janine. He should have pushed her off him sooner. He should have run faster. He should've done something. Anything to make Gerard know that he did love him and that this was all mistake.

 

He got in his own car and drove home. He closed the front door softly behind him, making sure not to wake his sleeping parents. He opened the door to his room and walked in, collapsing onto his bed and letting out a long and loud sigh. He fucked up big time and it wasn't even his fault. Fucking Janine ruined everything.

 

He scanned his room out of boredom, trying to find something to do to distract himself from the inner turmoil so that he could fall asleep. That's when he saw his guitar and the notebook beside it filled with tabs and lyrics and he had an idea.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gerard sobbed into his pillow, skirt traded for sweatpants and flower crown discarded onto the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His Frankie cheated on him, with fucking Janine. He thought Frank has changed, that he was the exception to his "love 'em and leave 'em" philosophy. Apparently he was wrong. He felt betrayed and so stupid that he would've thought that he was any different. Because he wasn't. He was just another fuck. All those words about being "special" and "beautiful" and "one of a kind" were all lies.

 

His crying subsided to small whimper and sniffles, muffled by his pillowcase. His mascara smeared and it stung in his eyes, making him cry even more. He got up and went to the bathroom to remove his little makeup. He wiped it all away and it seemed to make him feel a bit better. Like he was wiping away tonight and all the sorrow it brought on him.

 

When Gerard returned to his basement bedroom he heard something strange. It sounded like music. He stood up on his bed on his tiptoes and loomed out the small basement window. It was Frank. He was sitting outside his house and playing an acoustic guitar, singing away. A tiny spark of hope lit up in Gerard's chest and he decided to go outside and see what Frank had to say.

 

When he found himself in his backyard he could make out the words Frank was singing.

 

"If it's alright with you I'd rather not miss out on us, cause your face is all I need to stay sane," he sang in his rough voice that always made Gerard's heart melt. "...I really need this to work out..." he continued and Gerard wanted to cry. So he did. His earlier sniffling resumed and he sat on the grass in front of Frank, listening to his comforting voice and beautifully crafted words and chords.

 

"I'm sinking fast, it's alright," Frank opened his eyes and looked into Gerard's. His intense green eyes made Gerard's stomach flip, and little did he know, his own golden hazel ones did the same to Frank. They were both so hopelessly in love and in this moment, Frank singing his heart out to Gerard, they both thought - no, knew - that they'd be okay.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Frank finished his song, Gerard was smiling dumbly at him, while a few stray tears slid down his face. Frank kissed them away. With the same lips he kissed Janine with, Gerard's brain chided.

 

 

"Frankie," Gerard whispered, "why did you do it?" His voice cracked, barely making it past the lump in his throat.

 

 

"Gee, babe, I swear it wasn't me. She kissed me when I told her to go away because I was with you. But she didn't stop, even when I struggled. I didn't want to hurt her, but I got fed up and pushed her away. That's when I saw you running away and I knew I had to fix it. I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise. I love you and would never want to hurt you," Frank explained. It all made sense. Janine was the jealous type, of course she would come back for Frank when he was alone. Gerard smiled a little.

 

 

"It's okay Frankie, I understand now," Gerard said, still sniffling a bit. "I just - I thought you were cheating on me so I ran away. I was scared that you didn't really love me."

 

 

Frank held Gerard's shoulders in his hands and leaned in for a small kiss filled with so much meaning. "I love you so much, and I would never cheat on you. I'm so sorry this had to happen." Frank's voice was quiet, but strong and reassuring, and Gerard couldn't help but feel safe. They were both safe, here, alone together in the grass.

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

The weekend was over and, as always, Gerard was sad about it. He had school and couldn't spend all his time with his friends and boyfriend anymore. Pretty much everyone was sad, but they all got up with a groan in the morning and went to school.

 

 

You'd think that after dating Frank for over two months, Gerard's staring would've decreased. However, he stared at Frank even more during class than he did before. It was a little ridiculous, but Frank was his and it was still astounding.

 

 

"Ahem, Mr. Way," the teacher said coldly. "I need you to pay attention and stop spacing out." A few giggles were scattered across the room and Gerard blushed heavily. He turned his head to his desk and was surprised to see a note there. It was from Frank. He looked up and Frank was staring at him. He nodded at Gerard. Come on, open it, he said with his eyes. Gerard turned back to the folded up piece of paper and opened it. "Wanna take a smoke break with me after the next period? Normal spot?" it read.

 

 

Gerard smiled and looked back up, nodding a silent agreement to the invitation. Frank made a little heart with his hands and Gerard had to resist snorting in laughter, but returned the gesture anyways.

 

 

He felt holes being burned in the back of his head and saw Janine glaring at him with venom. He looked back up at the board and ignored her. She was just jealous that her plot didn't work and Frank was still his.

 

 

When the bell rung and students filed out of their classrooms, Frank and Gerard had to go in separate directions, so they gave eachother a quick peck and said goodbye, both content with the knowledge that they'd be seeing eachother later in the school day.

 

 

He turned around and there stood Janine. She sneered at him, an ugly look on her "perfect" face.   
"You know, he's gonna get bored of you," she snarled. Gerard took a deep breath.

 

 

"Leave me alone, Janine," he said, trying to move to the side so she wasn't blocking his path, but she wasn't done.

 

 

"He may like you now, but eventually he won't want you anymore, and you'll get tossed to the side, just like the rest of us," she said with a smirk as if she knew everything.

 

 

"Our relationship doesn't concern you. He loves me," Gerard said.

 

 

"Yeah maybe now, but like I said, he won't want you later," and with that, she left, and Gerard continued to his class. He knew she was lying, just trying to get back at him for stealing Frank from her, but it still itched at the back of him mind. He dismissed it and continued to class, awaiting his smoke break with Frank. He smiled at the thought of it. Thinking about his boyfriend always made him happy, and he loved that he had someone like that in his life.

 

 

The period passed by quickly, and he practically skipped down the hall towards their secret little place. Someone shoved into him on his way there, knocking off his flower crown. He huffed angrily and bent over to pick it up, but that's when some douche decided to up skirt him. The fabric flew up, revealing the little black panties he was wearing. Gerard was absolutely mortified.

 

 

"Nice undies, fag!" someone yelled at him over their shoulder. Too bad for the guy, that's when Frank showed up and proceeded to punch him in the jaw.

 

 

"Fucking say that again, I dare you," he growled. The guy look utterly terrified. He stuttered out an apology and Frank shoved him away. He walked over to Gerard and held out his arm, and he laced his own through so their elbows were linked. Gerard smiled softly at Frank.

 

 

"Thanks, Frankie," he said gently, trying to lowkey cool down Frank's anger. The moment Frank turned and looked Gerard in the eyes, his hardened facial expression melted and he looked like he was staring at the rarest creature on the planet.

 

 

"Let's go," he said, and kissed Gerard's nose.

 

 

They walked towards their smoking spot and leaned against the rough brick wall. Frank pulled his pack from his leather jacket and shook it lightly, offering one to Gerard. He accepted it and fished out his lighter, first lighting his, then Frank's, cupping his hand around the flame to protect it from the breeze.

 

 

They smoked for a few minutes, enjoying the relaxing nicotine and the flavor of it all. Frank watched Gerard as he took a drag, making it look so elegant, holding it by the end of the filter in his slender artist's fingers. He turned towards Frank and grinned when he saw him staring. He leaned in and they kissed. It was short and pleasant, the both of it smiling into it. They pulled away, but instantly dove back in. Soon their smoking break turned into a make out session, their cigarettes lay forgotten on the ground, dropped subconsciously in the heat of the moment.

 

 

Frank held onto Gerard's waist while the other held his cheeks in his hands. Frank's grip tightened when their tongues collided softly, sending little jolts of pleasure all along their spines. When they were out of breath they pulled back and grinned at eachother, foreheads resting together and noses side-by-side.

 

 

"We should probably get back to class," Gerard suggested.

 

 

"We should probably do a lot of things," Frank laughed and Gerard let out an exasperated sigh.

 

 

"Come on Frankie, let's go."

 

 

"Gimme one more kiss?" Frank negotiated.

 

 

"Ugh, finnnee," Gerard agreed dramatically and leaned in for one last kiss. He squeaked when Frank pulled him close and really went for it, devouring Gerard's mouth and savoring the smoky flavor layered over Gerard's own taste. He ran his hands up Gerard's sides and under his shirt, stroking the soft, pale skin. His hands then traveled lower, rough calluses give.g him goosebumps. He cupped Gerard's ass and squeezed lightly, eliciting a small moan from him. Frank's hands went lower, tracing random patterns on the backs of Gerard's thick thighs. He ran them back up and under his skirt and really squeezed this time, grabbing handfuls of the plump flesh. Gerard whined into his mouth, clearly starting to get turned on.

 

 

Frank pulled away and leaned in to whisper in Gerard's ear.

 

 

"He was right, those are nice panties," he chuckled and with that bit Gerard's earlobe, creating more delicious sounds on Gerard's part.

 

 

Fuck going back to class.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

Gerard was in his bedroom when his thoughts started to wander towards what Janine had said before. He won't want you, she had said. He knew she was just trying to get to him, but it still bothered him.

 

 

Later that night, he was sitting on the edge of the tub, shaving his legs. He knew he didn't really have to if he wanted to wear skirts and dresses, feminism and all that, but he liked the way it felt and made him feel. So there he was, rinsing off the razor when he thought about it again. He had an idea. It was probably silly, but he was paranoid, so he decided to go through with it. He finished shaving and rinsed his legs off, reveling in the silky feeling, and then moisturized. He led himself to his bed where he got his laptop out and started doing some research.

 

 

When he had formulated his plan, Gerard shut his laptop and set it by his bed, then snuggling into his blankets. He was ready for a good night's sleep, both terrified and excited for the upcoming week or so.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

The first thing Frank noticed was the miniskirt. Gerard had always liked to wear traditionally feminine clothing, and Frank had seen him in plenty of skirts, however, the garment he was sporting that day was absolutely tiny. It was a pink little thing that only just covered his ass, showing off almost all of his legs. It barely peaked out from beneath his black sweater.

 

 

Now, while Frank was most definitely not complaining, he couldn't help but admit that it was a little bit... risqué for school. Both girls and boys and even a couple teachers stared at his ass and legs as Gerard walked down the halls. He smirked because, while he didn't like other people gawking at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but be proud that this beautiful specimen was his, and no matter how much other people wanted Gerard, they couldn't have him.

 

 

"Hey, babe," Gerard said, walking up to Frank, swaying his hips as he did so. The skirt's fabric swished with his body, flowing like water, and Frank sorta wanted to pounce on him right then and there.

 

 

"Hey Gee. What's up with the skirt?" Frank asked.

 

 

Gerard gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I always wear them," he said, feigning innocence.

 

 

"Yeah you do, but - this is a lot shorter than the others. Tiny, actually," Frank clarified.

 

 

"You don't like it?" Gerard inquired with mock hurt.

 

 

"No, no - I love it. You look awesome, but uh. I think Mr. McCracken is about to jump you," Frank laughed lightly, though he actually was half serious. Mr. McCracken was pretty sketchy and was giving Gerard serious bedroom eyes right now.

 

 

"Oh, I guess you're right, well gotta get to class, see ya!" and when Frank leaned in to try and kiss him goodbye, Gerard had already turned around and was prancing towards his next class, the way he was moving making the skirt occasionally flip up just enough to the the edge of a pair of white lace panties. Well fuck.

 

 

The miniskirts continued along with the addition of a bit more makeup and the occasional curled hair. Gerard was hot before, but now he was strutting his stuff. At first the looks people gave his boyfriend made him smug, but now it was pissing him off. Did they not understand that Gerard was his?

 

 

Longing gazes follow him everywhere and if Frank was honest, he wanted to do some dirty fucking things in front of everyone to claim Gerard so people would stop. But he didn't, and they didn't.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

The second thing Frank noticed was the use of pet names. Sure, Gerard had called him " _babe_ " and " _Frankie_ ", but that was normal when they were alone or around friends. Now, Gerard did it everywhere and all the time. His handsy-ness also increased in public. That's when Frank started to suspect something. While Gerard was possessive, he was definitely more subtle about it than Frank, but recently it was like he was trying to rile Frank up in the most inconvenient places.

 

 

"Baby, could you help me with this English homework?" Gerard asked, a stray hand tracing circles on Frank's thigh. They were in study hall and Frank was determined not to pop a boner there of all places.

 

 

"Sure, Gee," he said and started explaining the material, doing his best to ignore the hand making it's way across his leg. Just when it was about to touch his crotch, he coughed lightly. "Babe, I love you and all but, right here? Really?" Gerard just shrugged.

 

 

"Sorry Frankie," he said and pouted a little bit then went back to work, his previous antics all but forgotten.

 

 

Scenarios like that continued to happen - Gerard would get physical in really awkward places, leaving Frank hot and bothered when there was nothing he could do about it. The worst part was that Gerard would act so innocent about it all. He'd blush a bit if Frank spoke out, adjust his skirt and flower crown and speak a soft apology, looking at Frank with this big adorable puppy eyes.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

The third thing Frank noticed was the perfume. It was flowery, a soft scent that reminded him of spring and had a bit of a fruity side to it as well. It made Gerard smell delicious. At first he only wore it every now and then, but soon it was everyday and it was driving Frank crazy. It was like some kind of aphrodisiac or some shit. Gerard didn't even shower a whole lot so this was new. Not that Frank didn't like it - in fact, the opposite was true. Frank wanted his face to permanently live up against his boyfriend's neck so could smell him and suck hickies into the pale skin. But for some reason, Gerard didn't seem to be around as much, and Frank hardly ever had him alone.

 

 

He was starting to get nervous. They hardly had much alone time anymore, which was weird, because they were both free a lot. But whenever Frank asked if he'd like to hang out, Gerard would always say he was " _busy_ " or " _hanging out with Mikey_ " and couldn't see Frank.

 

 

Despite the probable avoidance, the time they had together was spent normally, Gerard acting like himself, giving Frank no reason to be suspicious.

 

 

"Frankie, something on your mind?" Gerard asked.

 

 

"Nah, nothing Gee," he replied, but Gerard could tell something was up. Was his plan working?

 

 

"Okay, well, if you ever need to talk, come to me, okay? I care about you," and with that statement, he leaned in for a kiss, the lip on lip contact comforting Frank. But just when he was about to go just a little further, Gerard pulled back with no explanation, and they continued with the homework they were working on.

 

 

As the day progressed and the afternoon sun's light dimmed, Frank turned to his boyfriend in hopes of starting something. He crawled forwards and delicately lifted up Gerard's notebook, placing it to the side and leaning in. His hot breath caused shivers along his spine, making the boy shudder a bit, despite his efforts to stay still. Frank's hands wandered around Gerard's sides, stroking and squeezing the soft flesh.

 

 

"You know, I've been thinking about you recently," Frank whispered.

 

 

"Oh?" Gerard responded, pretending to be oblivious to the connotations of the situation.

 

 

"Yeah," Frank said, "been thinking lots about you - at night, when I'm all alone, wanting to touch you." Even though Gerard's plot required him to stay stoic and unresponsive to Frank's advances, he was still his shy self and couldn't help but blush furiously at Frank's words - his gravely voice and seductive drawl. "We haven't done anything in a while, you wanna? I've been craving you," Frank's voice was low and deep as he pressed his lips to the space behind Gerard's ear, sucking a tiny bit at the skin.

 

 

"Sorry babe, I - I'm not really in - in the mood," Gerard answered to Frank's implied offer. He tried to count his breaths, calming himself down so he didn't fuck up. He had to resist this one time, otherwise he would've failed himself.

 

 

Frank froze and retracted himself from his boyfriend. "Oh, okay," he said and exhaled for a long, silent period of time. "Sorry."

 

 

" 'S'okay, Frankie," he said, accepting the apology. Frank gave Gerard back his notebook and the finished their work in silence, neither daring to speak to the other. They both knew that the mutual discomfort wasn't just about the sex. It was about Gerard denying Frank something they normally did, a stable part of their relationship, something they used to express their love for eachother by making the other feel as good as possible, an unspoken " _I care about you_." It was obvious to the both of them that Gerard's excuse was a lie. Not that he was always on board to fuck, because sometimes he really wasn't in the mood, but this time, it was something else - something that Gerard was keeping secret.

 

 

When it was time to part ways - it was a school night so Frank couldn't spend the night - Frank was a step out the door when he turned to Gerard. He was about to kiss him, but stopped himself before he started. Instead he looked his boyfriend in the eyes, concern ghosting across his features.

 

 

"You know I love you, right?" Frank asked.

 

 

"I know," Gerard said giving a weak smile, and saying nothing else. Frank tore his gaze away. He knew if he kept looking at Gerard, he would do something stupid. So instead, he turned his eyes to the ground and walked away towards his car.

 

 

He went home, responded to his mother's " _welcome home sweetie_ " with a grunt and flopped onto his bed after shutting the door behind him and turning the lights off.

 

 

He decided to jerk off, more out of routine and the desire to distract himself than anything. Something familiar.

 

 

When he finished himself, he used his shirt to clean himself off and curled up on his mattress. If anything, he felt worse now than before. He was tired and lonely and he just wanted Gerard to be there with him. For the first time in a while, he let doubt fill his heart and a few unwelcome tears fall from his eyes. He was so  _scared_. He didn't know how to approach Gerard - he had never really been in a serious, committed relationship before. He had fucks. Warm bodies he used to get off. Nothing else. This was all new. He let his guard down, allowing something to see beyond the rough exterior made of leather, cigarettes, and tattoos. But now, for once, he didn't know what to do. If he ever had trouble with one of his fuck-buddies, he just dropped them and moved on. But he couldn't do that now - not with Gerard. He cared too much this time.

 

 

He cared so much.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Gerard was home alone that Saturday - Mikey was at Pete's and his mom was out of town with her friends for the night. He was hunched over his sketchbook, an abandoned cup of coffee on his desk, the smell filling the room and hugging him close.

 

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

 

_The door_ , he thought. He should probably get that. So he got up, laid his sketchbook carefully on the chair he was just sitting on, his pencil resting on top, and padded up the stairs towards the front door. He felt sort of silly answering the door in his pajama pants and batman shirt, but he sucked it up and opened it.

 

 

_Frank_.

 

 

His boyfriend didn't say anything, just pushed past him into his house. Gerard was stunned. They didn't have any plans, he had told Frank that he was busy with an art project and couldn't have the distraction, which wasn't a complete lie, except that he was just sketching for himself and had all the time in the world. Okay, so  _maybe_  it was a lie. But that didn't matter, because right now, Frank looked fucking pissed. He grabbed Gerard's wrist, not even looking him in the eyes.

 

 

"Basement," he spat and pulled Gerard along with him down the stairs. Gerard tripped a bit over the loose pants, but succeeded in getting down the stairs unscathed. When they stopped in the middle of the room, Gerard pulled himself away from his boyfriend.

 

 

"What the fuck, Frank?" he almost yelled. "What do you think you're doing-"

 

 

"Gerard, shut the fuck up," Frank said firmly. Gerard was stunned. Frank had never spoken to him like that before. "I came here for some god damn answers and you're gonna give them to me." Frank looked like he was out for blood. Gerard just swallowed and nodded.

 

 

"Ok, first off. Are you seeing someone else?" Frank asked, no emotion on his face, but Gerard could see the furious gleam in his eyes.

 

 

"N - no, I - of course not!" Gerard defended. Frank could tell he wasn't lying.

 

 

"Did I say something to piss you off?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Do you think I'm seeing someone else?"

 

 

"What - no! Frank what's going on?" Gerard said, exasperated.

 

 

"That's what I should ask you!" Frank yelled. "What the fuck is going  _on_ , Gerard?!" His fists were clenched and for once, Gerard was genuinely scared of Frank.

 

 

"What are you talking about?" he managed to choke out.

 

 

"What did I do wrong?! Why are you avoiding me?! You won't even fucking - you never  _touch_  me anymore, like you think I have some disease or some shit! What's wrong with me?!" Frank's voice was shaking and steadily increasing in volume. Gerard had never seen someone so broken and so livid at the same time.

 

 

"I didn't - I swear I'm not trying to-" Gerard started but was cut off once again

 

 

"Trying to what? Break my heart? Leave me?"

 

 

"No, I just!"

 

 

"Are you still mad about the Janine thing? Because I told you - I fucking  _told you_  that it wasn't my fault, and I pushed her away. I rejected her! But now you're the one rejecting  _me_!"

 

 

"Frank,  _stop_!" Gerard screamed and Frank's strength faltered a bit.

 

 

"Do you... Do you not love me anymore?" Frank whispered, his voice soft and cracking on the vowels.

 

 

"Frankie," Gerard began, using the pet name to try and sooth Frank. "I love you,  _so_ , so much. I would never try to hurt you I just. Remember the notebook you found a few weeks back?" Frank nodded. "Well, it's sort of related to that, sorta related to Janine." Before Frank could start, Gerard cut him off. "No, it's not about the party. It's, well, remember the day we went for the smoke break about two weeks ago? The same day that dick head up skirted me?"

 

 

"Yeah, I remember that," Frank said, giggling a bit, then scowling. "Did he do something to you again?"

 

 

Gerard bit his lip. "No, he didn't do anything. But, well, before that, after we made the agreement to meet up for a smoke, I ran into Janine and well, she told me something."

 

 

"I swear to god, Gee, I didn't get with her or anything. If she told you that, she's lying," Frank quickly assured. Gerard shook his head.

 

 

"No, it wasn't that, it was - she said that I wasn't the exception. That you'd get bored and... and you wouldn't want me anymore."

 

 

"Gerard that's -"

 

 

"So when I went home I did some research on different magazines and articles to -" Gerard stopped and blushed. "-to find out how to make you want me. So I made a plan and - well, it was stupid but - that's why I started wearing the miniskirts and perfume and why I got all handsy then suddenly stopped. It's why I um..." he trailed off, too embarrassed to say the next part.

 

 

"Why you wouldn't let me fuck you?" Frank filled in.

 

 

"Y-yeah, somewhere it said that if you deny him... pleasure... that he'd want it even more. And well, that's what I was going for. I know it's ridiculous but - Frankie, I just wanted you to want me and I understand if you want to break up. I'm fat and a stupid fucking tranny and you deserve better than my ugly ass and I can't believe I went and did something so dumb," Gerard spilled it all, shuffling his feet and fishing his hands in the bottom of his t-shirt.

 

 

"So let me get this straight. You went through all this trouble, completely left your comfort zone, made me think you were ignoring me - all so that I'd wanna bang you," Frank asked incredulously.

 

 

"Well when you put it like that..."

 

 

"Gerard you're an idiot," Frank said flatly.

 

 

"I just didn't want you to leave me when you realized that you deserved more."

 

 

"Gee, you're the dumbest boy I know - and we're in a public high-school," Frank said, and Gerard was about to burst into tears. "But," he began again, "I care so much about you, and you're the only one I want to be with. If anything, you're the one who deserves better. I can only give you so much and you deserve the fucking world!" and with that, he enveloped Gerard in his arms, holding him tight, as if he'd fall off the earth if he didn't. Gerard could hardly breath, he was so filled with adoration for this tiny, punk playboy-turned-softy.

 

 

Gerard didn't realize his eyes were closed until he opened them, instantly locking with Frank's. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much, Frankie," he spoke gently, as if something would break if the moment was disturbed.

 

Frank moved one of his hands up to card his fingers through Gerard's hair gently. He sighed into the touch, enjoying the familiar soothing feeling of it.

 

"I'm sorry about all this," he apologized.

 

"It's okay, baby," Frank said reassuringly.

 

"I just - I don't know. I've been finding hard to like myself. I don't really know what's been going on recently," he explained.

 

Frank looked up at him, pure and utter admiration on his face. "I wish you could see you the way I do," he admitted. He walked them over to the full length mirror beside Gerard's desk so that he was in front of Frank who had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. He gently rocked them side to side, as if they were dancing to music only they could hear.

 

"Your beautiful eyes that light up when you get excited about art or comic books," Frank smiled, speaking directly into Gerard's ear. "Your adorable round cheeks," he lifted one hand up to caress his face, the other still gripping his hips softly but protectively. "Your pretty pink lips that I just can't help but kiss all the time," Frank craned his head around to give him quick peck, making Gerard giggle. "Your pale neck and shoulders that I love to leave marks on - show everyone that you're mine, no matter how jealous they are," Frank's hand trailed downwards, his tattooed digits leaving a touch that lingered. "Your cute round tummy that I adore - you know I love to tickle you and kiss it," Frank laughed, poking Gerard's stomach, making the older boy squeal, which made Frank laugh even more. "Your perfect curvy hips that I love to hold when I'm fucking into you," he whispered darkly, tightening his grip on Gerard's waist, sending little pricks of arousal into his stomach. "Your gorgeous thick thighs - you know I never was a thighs guy until I laid my eyes on you, babe. I love how they squeeze around me when we make love. Remember our first time together? How I bit you?" Frank chuckled, a deep sound vibrating through his chest. "Though, that wasn't really lovemaking, now was it Gee?" Gerard just shivered in response. "I also love your impressive ample ass. You really show it all off in those skirts. Love how it jiggles when I take you from behind. How you really fill out that little black dress you have," Frank groaned, moving his hands back to cup each cheek, eliciting a small whimper from Gerard. He went back to hugging him, resting his head on his shoulders. "But, despite how I want to jump your bones 24/7," he said making Gerard snort, "I also love your laugh, how you sort of sound like a goose, but in a cute way. I love your nasally little voice, how it raises in pitch when you get really passionate about something like feminism and all that. I love your artwork, how you're always brimming with inspiration and creativity. I love how you turn everything into a fucking metaphor, even when I'm being completely literal most of the time."

 

"But most of all, I love how sweet you are. How you're so shy and quiet but have so much life inside you. How you're so full of love and emotion and how you can make everyone around you feel like they belong. I love you you've made me a better person, even if I'm still a bit of an asshole some of the time."

 

"Most of the time," Gerard corrected and Frank laughed.

 

"Okay, okay. Most of the time. but really, you're so amazing and I hate that you don't always think so, but I want you to remember that I love you so much and that you're the best thing that's happened to me and I couldn't ask for more," Frank spoke completely honestly. He turned Gerard around so that they were face to face, and he laid a kiss upon his lips, their mouths greeting eachother happily, so glad to finally be home.

 

"Now," Frank began, "about your ass again," he said with a squeeze to Gerard's butt.

 

"You know, we had a really nice moment going, but you're such a pig," Gerard sighed, only a little irritated. Frank laughed loudly.

 

"Yeah, but you love me," he teased.

 

"Yeah, I do, unfortunately," Gerard joked, smiling at him.

 

"Now, lemme show you how much I love you," Frank insisted, moving them towards Gerard's bed.

 

"Are you suggesting we do the naughty?" Gerard gasped.

 

"Why yes sir, yes I am," Frank responded with glee. Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

Frank laid Gerard down onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow and letting him shift to a comfortable position on his back. With the pajama pants on, it was easy for Frank to undress Gerard's lower half, exposing his half hard dick. He then urged him to sit up so he could slide his shirt up and over his head, leaving Gerard completely naked. It was a glorious sight. Almost white skin practically glowed, stretched across the soft rolls and dips of his body. Frank's eyes took on a new hunger.

 

He quickly tore his own shirt off and stood up to unbundled his belt, shoving his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them. He shucked his boxers and crawled on top of Gerard. They were now both fully erect, hard flushed cocks brushing against eachother, causing small but much needed friction that made them both moan quietly.

 

"Shit, Frankie, I need you," Gerard panted.

 

"Shhh, babe, I got you, don't worry," Frank assured him, sliding down so that his face was in front of Gerard's leaking cock. He sucked on the head for a bit, Gerard moaning like a porn star. He pulled off and gave the slit a few kitten licks, lapping up the beads of precum. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside, trailing it downwards towards his balls. He continued his journey until he reached the tight pink hole. He licked a stripe across it, making Gerard whine in delight. Suddenly, he shoved his tongue into his entrance and Gerard mewled out his pleasure. Frank continued to tongue-fuck his boyfriend, moaning at the sounds he made which just caused Gerard to grow louder with the vibrations inside him.

 

"Frank, Frankie, you got stop babe, I'm gonna lose it," Gerard gasped. Frank lifted up his head and grinned.

 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said and Gerard just bit his lip. Frank sat up, then leaned back so he was supporting himself on his elbows. "Can you do your prep? Wanna watch you finger yourself. It's so hot."

 

Gerard's face heated up but he nodded with wide eyes. "I - okay," he agreed. Even though they've been through all the recent shit, he still feels a bit self-conscious, but if Frank thinks it's attractive, then he'll do it. Frank wouldn't lie.

 

Gerard reached over to grab the lube from his nightstand, then settled back, propped up against the headboard, legs spread wide. Frank sat back and watched as he popped open the cap and coated his fingers with the substance. He reached down and teased himself for a moment, wanting to put on a bit of a show for Frank. He then slipped one finger inside himself, already loosened up a tad bit from the rim job. He moved around a bit, stretching himself out some more. Next, he added a second finger along with the first. He crooked them in the perfect way, brushing against his prostate. His back arched up and he let out a little gasp. The third finger joined the other two and soon he was fucking himself down onto his hand, basking in the pleasure and putting on a show for his boyfriend who has laying there in awe of this beautiful creature.

 

"Okay babe, I think you're good and ready for me," Frank's voice was husky and throaty, filled with desire. Gerard pulled his fingers out and whimpered at the loss and newfound emptiness.

 

"You're so gorgeous, you know? All spread out for me. You're mine," he growled the last part. Gerard nodded.

 

"All yours," he responded. Frank smirked and crawled forwards. He took the lube and slicked himself up, positioning himself at Gerard's entrance.

 

"Wait, wait, Frankie hold on," Gerard said quickly. Worry flashed over Frank's face, breaking the mask of dominance, but Gerard caught him before he could say anything. "I want you to take me like this," he said, turning over and lifting his hips up so his chest was to the bed, hands gripping the headboard, and ass in the air. Frank let out an appreciative groan.   
"Alright, I got you," he said, and with that he pushed in, the both of them moaning at the feeling. Soon he was all the way to the hilt and Gerard was squirming around, trying to get some motion.

 

"Frank, come on, please just -" he was cut off by his own yelp as Frank brought his hand down onto his ass. He did it again and again, making the flesh pink and tender.

 

"Behave," was Frank's command. He grabbed a handful of Gerard's plump bum and squeezed. "Told you I loved your ass. It's so fat and round - absolutely perfect," he chuckled. Gerard wasn't sure if his face was red from embarrassment or flushed from how turned on he was. After a moment of groping him, Frank started to move. He inched out slowly until just the tip was inside, then slammed back in, evoking a loud moan from Gerard. His ass moved with his thrusts, the flesh jiggling when in motion. Frank groaned at the sight and the tight heat of it all.

 

"Man, babe, how are you so tight when you're such a little slut? Yeah?" Frank asked, not really expecting a response with Gerard's state being reduced to a pile of moaning and writhing meat that Frank was ready to devour completely (not literally though, seeing as neither of them were quite into cannibalism). However, Frank got his response, and he had no idea how into it he'd be.

 

"I'm only your slut, daddy! Ohhh, you feel so good," Frank momentarily froze and Gerard swore his heart skipped a couple beats. But Frank just resumed his movements, driving into his boyfriend full-force.

 

"Yeah, that's right. All for daddy, huh? My pretty whore," he groaned, having no previous idea that he'd be into that.

 

They were both panting, sweating masses when Gerard yelled to the ceiling, his back arching. "Oh fuck, right there, daddy I'm gonna - fuck I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Do it, come for daddy, babyboy," and with that, Gerard was pushed over the edge, into a state of bliss. His mouth opened in a perfect "o" as he trembled, muscles spasming while his red cock shot streams of white, striping the bed sheets. He shook from his orgasm, the aftershocks zinging through his body.

 

"D-daddy, fuck me, fuck your little babyboy. Use me, come on," Gerard urged him. Frank panted and his thrusts sped up until he was plunging into his boyfriend's abused hole with abandon. Gerard nearly screamed from over sensitivity, the white hot shocks striking through him as his prostate was battered.

 

Gerard tightened his muscles and looked over his shoulder. "Cum in your baby, please?" he said innocently, pleading with his newfound "Daddy." This seemed to do it for Frank and with one last push, he froze inside Gerard, sending spurts of cum into him. Gerard moaned, loving the feeling of being filled up and claimed. Frank's groans soon subsided to little gasps of breath as he pulled out and collapsed onto Gerard, the both of them falling onto the older boy's mess.

 

They joined in a kiss, all tongue and dirty lips, teeth biting and moaning into eachother. Frank pulled back and grinned at Gerard.

 

"Daddy?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.   
Gerard hid in his hands, blushing furiously.

 

"I don't even know, it just slipped out," he admitted, words muffled by his palms.

 

"Well, I'm kinda glad it did, because that was fucking hot," Frank laughed. Gerard peaked out from between his fingers.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, definitely."

 

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank again, this time sweet, full of compassion. He felt so loved and accepted in this moment and he couldn't help but sigh into the kiss with relief.

 

"You know," Gerard started, this time it was his turn to smirk, "I can feel your cum leaking out of me."

 

Frank groaned and Gerard swore he heard a "Jesus fucking Christ" before they both burst into giggles. Gerard is perfect, Frank thought. They were both perfect for eachother. T hey could laugh and cry together, geek out about comics and StarWars, they could fuck like rabbits, and they both felt so proud of eachother whenever the other accomplished something. They were simply in love and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

~~~~~~~  
2 years later  
~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Gerard, get your fucking ass over here and help me move this shit!" Frank yelled into the kitchen. Gerard was moving in with Frank into his apartment just outside of New York so that he could keep going to SVA, but they didn't have to go long-distance.

 

 

"But Frankie, I found the coffee maker!" Gerard yelled back. Frank rolled his eyes.

 

 

"Fine, but you have to make me a cup!"

 

 

"Of course, babe!"

 

 

Frank went back to moving boxes. The next one he saw was labeled "Gerard: Bedroom" so he picked it up, muscles flexing under his tight black band shirt. He carried it into their bedroom. Theirs, not just Frank's anymore. He plopped it down onto the bed and opened it up, sifting through the items and sorting them. His fingers brushed something. Notebook, he thought. He pulled it out and recognized it instantly. It had several pages torn out, but he knew what it was. You could still see the label. " _If I Was Prettier_." But now, it was scratched out, and below it, a new set of words rested. " _Reasons Why I'm Pretty_ ," he raid outloud, softly to himself. He smiled, so proud and filled with warmth, all directed towards the beautiful man in the kitchen.

 

 

"Coffee's ready, Frankie!" Gerard called from the kitchen.

 

 

"Coming!" Frank answered. He placed the notebook back in the box and slided it to the side, getting up from his seating position on the bed and walking into their kitchen where Gerard stood, two cups of coffee in hand, back turned to Frank. He snuck up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck.

 

 

"Love you," he said sweetly.

 

 

"Wow, if I get this treatment for making coffee, I should start doing more of the house cleaning," Gerard laughed, turning around and handing Frank one of the mugs. "Love you too, Frankie," Gerard smiled. Today's a good day, Frank thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope this was worth the read!! please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!! if you've read my fic Your Smiles Are Giving Me All Types of Treble, then fear not, because I'm updating soon!! Sorry it's been taking so long, ily all!
> 
> -xoLuke


End file.
